Valentine's Day Frenzy
by Laenavesse
Summary: What happens when Rath is bored and is curious to know who the couples of his court are? You get a partially/mostly crack fic in which all of the Officers and Knights have to run for their lives from raving fangirls, while forced to choose ONE person.


**Valentine's Day Frenzy**

Chapter 1 – How it all Started

Rath stared idly out of his office window before letting out a long sigh. He twirled his feathered pen between his fingers, not caring that the ink was splattering on some of the documents he had been reading and signing. Outside, the trees were starting to blossom as Spring made her way across the city of Dragoon, and the sounds of birds singing and courting one another was certainly more pleasant than the dull ticking of the grandfather clock in the office.

After a few more minutes the young Dragon Lord let out another sigh before turning and glanced at the calendar. The day was February 13, but what really caught his attention was the square next to it, the one covered in hearts and cupids. Raising a brow, he leaned closer to it to read what was written there.

"…Valentine's Day?" Rath said aloud. _Oh, that day where couples get together and give chocolates and whatever._ He leaned back in his chair, twirling the pen once more as he mused over this. It had been a while since he actually "celebrated" this day with Cesia. It was more because neither he nor she was really the type for it and he gave her gifts on other days, anyway.

In fact, did _anyone_ he knew celebrated it? He betted Rim Kaana probably gave Rune chocolates, but would Tintlet? Would Rune give either of them something? Still, the whole threesome thing was kind of weird. He just never really imagined Rune to be the type to, well, love two people like that. Especially since he made such a big deal about him and Tintlet being true lovers and all that back in the day. Personally, Rath thought Rim was in a losing battle.

_Faeries are weird._

He pursed his lips as he tried to think of the other couples in the Dragon Castle.

"…There's no one," he said aloud after a few minutes, suddenly sitting up as he furrowed his brows.

Except for Rune, none of his Officers – at least none that he knew of – were in an official relationship. He was not sure if Kitchel was just fangirling over Tetheus or actually admired him, but he had a pretty good hunch the Dragon Officer did _not_ feel the same way. Thatz and Delte would sometimes go out, but there was not much chemistry there, either. Sabel was always picking on Rim, but…that was Sabel. No surprise there. Besides, Rim pretty much hated his guts.

Rath frowned as he tapped his temple with a gloved hand. Bierrez was still fawning over Cesia in his weird, anti-social way, which still irked Rath slightly. Gil…well Gil tended to just go off on his own. The young Dragon Lord had thought that there might have been a possibility between him and Delte, but that was nixed rather early. _Maybe he's gay?_

He would sometimes see Ruwalk and Cernozura chatting around the halls, and she would sometimes pull the reluctant dragon into the kitchen to help cook. But that still was not really conclusive. They could have just been really good friends. Though he _did_ see the Yellow Dragon Officer once feed Cernozura something…

Pen twirling around his fingers, Rath stared up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking. Was it truly possible that there was _no one_ in an official relationship? He had heard the rumors and gossip from the maids about some of them, but those were the maids. How much trust could he have with gossip? He also doubted anyone would give a straight answer. But this was really an interesting thought.

He rolled his chair back and stood up, still deep in thought as he opened his office doors and peered outside. Across the hall, Rune's office doors were open as usual.

"Hey, Rune!" Rath called out.

The White Dragon Officer let out a sigh as he looked up from writing his thirty-page report. He was only on page five. "Yes, Rath? Did you finish going through those files I sent you earlier?"

Rath inwardly sighed. "Yeah, I'm getting there. But I was wondering. Do you know where everyone is right now?"

Rune blinked and put down his pen. "Tetheus is out with some Dragon Fighters on a patrol, though they should be back by tomorrow." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Last I saw Ruwalk he was reading in the garden. Gil is talking with Bierrez about a mission. Sabel is in the Water Realm." The faerie gritted his teeth. "And _Thatz_ is most probably at some tavern in the city."

The Dragon Lord was walking toward Rune as he talked and was now leaning against the doorframe. "Hmmm…I see. What about Kitchel, Delte, Rim, Tintlet, and Cernozura?"

At _this_ Rune raised a brow. "…They're probably somewhere in the Castle." He studied Rath for a moment. "Why?"

When the faerie saw the grin on Rath's face, he instantly felt a sense of a doom in the pit of stomach. It seemed worse than when Rath wanted to go out on random demon hunting trips. And that could _not_ be a good sign.

"Oh, just curious," Rath said with a smile and turned around, humming a tuneless tune.

Rune immediately stood up. "R-Rath! What are you planning?!"

The small smirk that the young Dragon Lord gave him sent chills down his spine. "Oh, nothing bad. Just going to make things a little bit more interesting, that's all." He turned back around and continued to walk back to his office. "Tell Thatz and Sabel to report back here by tomorrow."

"W-What? For what?" When Rath did not respond, Rune quickly managed to get through the maze of papers and books stacked on the floor and stood at the doorway. "Rath, explain yourself!"

As Rath turned to close his door, the smile that curved on his lips made Rune's heart freeze. "You'll see," the Dragon Lord said cheerily, and promptly shut the door.

His knees giving way, Rune slumped to the floor, a hand on the doorframe in an attempt to steady himself. That look was scarier than when Rath went on a demon hunting frenzy. It was scarier than the Demon Lord Nadil himself. It was worse than anything he had ever encountered in his long life as a faerie and when he was the Water Dragon Knight.

Rath was bored. And he found a way to humor himself.

When the next day Rune found himself holding a strange looking necklace in his hands, along with all of the other Officers and Knights (except Tetheus, who had still yet to return), he knew that today would be the worst day of his life. Worse than when he had to dress in drag. Worse than when _both _Tintlet and Rim ganged up on him and _forced _him to try on some dresses to help with the design. Seeing the dangerous eyes of every single female in the Castle, as well as sensing those from within the city, did not help matters. And then when Rath explained what was going to happen? It took everything that he and Thatz had to hold back the enraged Water Dragon Knight. They probably would have joined him if they had not been in so much shock.

It seems they were unwittingly roped in to play a game of cat and mouse…with _them_ being the mice.

x – x – x – x – x – x

_Author Notes_:

Another fic. And I still have to work on the others. Le sigh. Anyway, this is partially (well...mostly) crack and I'll have to admit I was inspired by episode twelve of Code Geass second season. My other two fics were too serious, anyway, and I wanted to write something a little more light hearted.

This was originally just going to be one chapter, but I decided I'll have each "target" have their own day and therefore their own chapter, fufufufu. Some might be in the same chapter together, it depends on how it ends up working out. Oh and Tetheus _will_ be participating in this. He just won't have a freaking clue what's going on, fufufufu.

Yeeeah. Some of you may not like the pairings that I'll have them in (if you know me well enough, you can probably guess who is going where) but it'll be funny and cute regardless xD Also, if you haven't noticed, this is set _post_ DK.

And finally, **disclaimer**:

I do not own any of the _Dragon Knights_ characters or series, they belong to Mineko Ohkami :O HOWEVER. I WOULD LIKE TO OWN SABEL AND TETHEUS.

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always nice :O


End file.
